staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Stycznia 2006
TVP 1 06.00 Zwierzęta świata: Wilki z hiszpańskich gór (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Hiszpania 2003 06.30 Tak miało być (3) - serial obyczajowy 07.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 07.55 Weterynarz Fred (8): Wielki potwór - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 08.05 Domisie: Bębenek - program dla dzieci 08.35 Dzieci świata: Moja farma - Nay Aung w Myanmarze - serial dokumentalny, Francja 08.50 Dzieci świata: Czas na zabawę - Damiano we Włoszech - film dokumentalny, Francja 2004 09.10 Teleranek - program dla dzieci 09.35 Songowanie na ekranie - program dla młodzieży 10.05 Królestwo Maciusia - program dla dzieci 10.35 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sapporo 11.25 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 11.55 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn katolicki (w tym o godz. 12.00 Anioł Pański) 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Wywiad i opinie - program publicystyczny 13.35 Co tu jest grane? - magazyn muzyczny 14.05 Legenda o Białym Wilku - film przygodowy 15.30 Opole na bis: Opolska Noc Kabaretowa (2) - koncert 15.55 BBC w Jedynce: Gepardy. Droga do wolności - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 16.45 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Zwariowana noc - komedia sensacyjna 19.00 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany, Niemcy 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.10 Wiedźmy (11/13): Lokal numer 7 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.05 Zakochana Jedynka: Miłość silniejsza niż śmierć - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 22.40 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Lyonie 23.25 Uczta kinomana: Samotne - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999, 01.05 Kolekcja kinomana: Pali się, moja panno - komedia obyczajowa, Czechosłowacja 1967 02.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.05 Złotopolscy (328): Fermentacje - serial obyczajowy 06.30 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 06.35 Film dla niesłyszących: Rodzinka (7/16): Konflikt pokoleń - serial komediowy 07.00 Film dla niesłyszących: Rodzinka (8/16): Życie po zażyciu - serial komediowy 07.30 Dwójka dzieciom: Teletubisie (125/156) - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 07.55 Smak Europy - reportaż 08.10 M jak miłość (380) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Zacisze gwiazd: Anna Szałapak 09.25 Niesforne aniołki - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 10.00 Animals - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.25 Rodzinne oglądanie - podróże w czasie: Czyngis-chan - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 11.20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - magazyn kulinarny 11.50 Gwiazdy w południe: Zoya (1/2) - film obyczajowy 13.25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (2/13) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (737): Upojna noc - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.05 Szansa na sukces: Happy End - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (242): Lepsza córka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.00 Egzamin z życia (31) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Wojna domowa (3/15): Wywiadówka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 19.30 Wojna domowa (4/15): Pierwszy dzień - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.05 Europa da się lubić: Guten Tag - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Duże dzieci (2) - talk show 21.40 Sylwester pod Dobrą Gwiazdą (bis) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Dolina Kreatywna: Co słychać? - magazyn 22.45 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 23.20 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Ballada o zabójcach - sztuka teatralna Adama Drabika, Polska 2000 00.30 Król tańczy - film muzyczny, Belgia/Francja/Niemcy 2000 02.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (173, 174) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski 07.30 Król szamanów (14) - serial animowany 08.00 Serial 08.30 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.00 Idol - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Słoneczny patrol (208) - serial przygodowy, USA, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Brookie Burns, Jason Brooks, Jason Ioane 11.00 Asterix kontra Cezar - film animowany, Francja 1985, reż. Gaetan Brizzi, Paul Brizzi 12.35 Spotkanie ze śmiercią - film kryminalny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1988, reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Peter Ustinov, Lauren Bacall, Carrie Fisher, John Gielgud 14.45 Fundacja Polsat 15.00 Pensjonat pod Różą (49): Wielka ucieczka (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 16.00 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 17.15 Eureko - ja to wiem - teleturniej 18.15 Daleko od noszy (50): Upiorny duch Kidlera - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanna Śleszyńska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Piotr Gąsowski 18.50 Wydarzenia, sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (131): Ekomałżeństwo - serial komediowy, Polska, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz 20.00 Kabareton 21.00 Chirurdzy (3/13) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Ellen Pompeo, Sandra Oh, Katherine Heigl, Justin Chambers 21.30 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.05 Mój wstrętny tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 00.05 Na jeden temat... z Joan Rivers - talk show 00.35 Magazyn sportowy 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Anioł stróż (4) – serial komediowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:30 Cherokee Kid – western, USA 1996 12:15 Niania (5) – serial komediowy 12:45 Co za tydzień – magazyn 13:10 Boks: Gala boksu w Las Vegas 14:20 Na dobre i na złe – komedia, USA 1997 16:30 Zielone drzwi – program publicystyczny 17:00 Ciao Darwin: Właściciele psów kontra właściciele kotów – program rozrywkowy 18:00 Kryminalni (8) – serial kryminalny 19:00 Fakty – wiadomości 19:45 Uwaga! – kulisy sławy – magazyn 20:05 Made in America – komedia, USA / Francja 1993 22:20 Pod napięciem – talk show 22:50 Superwizjer – magazyn 23:20 Nie do wiary: Fobie – magazyn 23:55 Nic straconego TVP 3 06:30 Eurinfo 06:35 Tygodnik Trójki 07:15 Książka dla malucha 07:20 Lippy and Messy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 10:10 Nie tylko Tatry 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Było, nie minęło 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Koszykówka: Śląsk Wrocław – Czarni Słupsk 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 OTV 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Magazyn koszykarski: Za 3 w Trójce 23:35 Elisa z Rivombrosy (10) 00:30 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 00:55 Teleplotki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier sportowy 01:50 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 02:15 Bitwy II wojny światowej: Bitwa pod Arnhem 1944 (5) – serial dokumentalny TV 4 05:45 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 09:00 Mania wielkości – komedia 11:15 Hell’s Kitchen od kuchni – reality show 12:15 Kinomaniak 12:45 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 13:15 Instynkt tropiciela – program turystyczny 13:30 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 14:00 MacGyver (91) 15:00 Siatkówka: BOT Skra Bełchatów – Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa 17:00 Largo (34) – serial sensacyjny 18:00 Boesman i Lena – dramat obyczajowy, Francja/RPA 2000 19:55 Dalekie pawilony – dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1984 22:20 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 22:50 Wydarzenia – wiadomości 23:00 Nocna straż – film sensacyjny, USA 1995 01:00 Ukryte kamery w natarciu – serial dokumentalny 01:30 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:55 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 02:20 Kinomaniak 02:45 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny TVN 7 06.30 Telesklep 08.30 Na osi, pr. motoryzacyjny 09.05 Jak łyse konie, pr. rozr. 10.15 Seans filmowy 11.05 Wakacje pełne przygód, film rodzinny, USA 2000 12.40 Chwila Prawdy, pr. rozr. 13.50 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, serial przyg., USA/Francja 14.45 Niesamowite historie, serial S-F, USA 15.20 Kochane kłopoty, serial obycz., USA 16.15 Droga do gwiazd, pr. rozr. 17.25 Wielka wyprawa, kom., USA 1988 19.15 Karen Sisco, serial sens., USA 20.10 Akcja na Eigerze, film sens., USA 1975 22.45 Detektyw Monk, serial sens., USA 23.40 Gala boksu w Las Vegas 00.55 Co za tydzień, mag. 01.20 Akta zbrodni, serial dokument, USA 01.45 Nocne igraszki, pr. rozr. 03.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Śpiewnik kresowy (1) - widowisko 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie - program muzyczny 07:15 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 08:10 M jak miłość (310) - serial 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę 09:05 Ziarno - magazyn 09:30 Dwa światy (11) - serial 10:00 Książka dla malucha 10:05 Złotopolscy (298) - serial 10:30 Złotopolscy (299) - serial 10:55 Salon kresowy - reportaż 11:10 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Cztery pory roku Vivaldiego - Arte dei Suanotori w Poznaniu 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14:05 Czarne chmury (6) - serial 14:55 Pan Jacek Jerzy Nieżychowski - film dok. 15:20 Zaproszenie 15:40 Wywiad i opinie - program 16:05 Biografie: Kryptonim Inspirator - film dok. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:30 Mój pierwszy raz - widowisko 18:15 M jak miłość (311) - serial 19:00 SEJF - Subiektywny Express Jacka Fedorowicza 19:15 Dobranocka: Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku (16) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Glina (3) - serial 21:05 Benefis Romualda Lipko (2) - widowisko 21:50 Śpiewnik kresowy (2) - widowisko 22:45 Linia Specjalna - program 23:15 Bzik kulturalny - program kulturalny 23:40 Taki to mroczny czas - film dok. 00:05 M jak miłość (311) - serial 00:50 Ziarno - magazyn 01:15 Dobranocka: Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku (16) 01:30 Wiadomości 02:00 Glina (3) - serial 03:00 Zaproszenie 03:20 Czarne chmury (6) - serial 04:10 To jest temat - reportaż 04:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - program kulinarny 04:50 Salon kresowy - Inny świat, inna epoka, inni ludzie... - reportaż 05:05 Biografie: Kryptonim Inspirator - film dok. Canal + 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 09:00 Lucky Luke – western, Francja/Niemcy/Hiszpania 2004 10:35 Klan Sycylijczyków – dramat kryminalny, Francja/Włochy/Wlk. Bryt. 1969 12:35 Egzamin dojrzałości – komedia sensacyjna, USA/Niemcy 2004 14:15 Ali – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 16:55 Męskie sekrety – komedia romantyczna, Francja 2003 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey (16) 20:00 Żony ze Stepford – film fantastyczny, USA 2004 21:40 Immortal – kobieta pułapka – film fantastyczny, Wlk. Brytania/Francja 2004 23:25 Świt żywych trupów – horror, USA 2004 01:10 Marzyciele – obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja//Wlk. Bryt. 2003 HBO 06:30 Medalion – komedia sensacyjna, USA/Honkong 2003 08:00 Bibi Blocksberg i tajemnica niebieskiej sowy – film dla dzieci, Niemcy 2004 09:55 Gwiazdy Hollywood 10:25 Ella zaklęta – film fantastyczny, USA/Wielka Brytania/Irlandia 2004 12:00 Miłość jest za darmo – komedia romantyczna, USA 2003 13:40 Cinema, cinema 14:05 Don Juan – komedia romantyczna, Hiszpania/Francja/Niemcy 1998 15:45 Zakochany bez pamięci – komediodramat, USA 2004 17:30 Medalion – komedia sensacyjna, USA/Honkong 2003 19:00 Gwiezdne wrota (5,6) 20:30 Na planie 21:00 Premiera: Spider-Man II – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 23:05 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (54) 23:55 Tożsamość – thriller, USA 2003 01:25 Słoneczna Ibiza – komedia, Niemcy 2004